Candy Floss
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "No… but do you really expect me to eat that... junk?" I asked. He nodded. "A first time for anything, right, Nat?" He answered. And he actually sounded serious. – Romance/Humor One-shot. Natalie/Jonah. For the UP Contest.


**A/N: Soooo, this is my first attempt at Romance. MIND YOU THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS A LOT OF FLUFF. (Idk though xD)**

**A warning for ya'll.**

**For the 'Unpopular Pairings' Contest.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span>_ Candy Floss_

Rating:_ K+_

Characters:_ Jonah Wizard & Natalie Kabra ft. Sinead Starling_

Genre:_ Romance_

Summary:_ "No… but do you really expect me to eat that... junk?" I asked. He nodded. "A first time for anything, right, Nat?" He answered. And he actually sounded serious. – Romance One-shot. Natalie/Jonah. For the UP Contest._

* * *

><p>There was nothing to do. At all. Nothing. I was sitting in our mansion alone. Mum was outside of London having her, what- fifth facial surgery this year? Ian was in the stables with his polo pony and father was at a Lucian branch meeting.<p>

Top secret of course.

"Mistress Natalie," Sophia, one of our many maids began. I perked my ears towards her voice. "Your cousin, Sinead Starling is here."

I groaned.

"Send her in." I ordered. Sophia nodded and beckoned Sinead in. She skipped gleefully in my bedroom. I scowled.

"What is it, Sinead?" I asked. Sinead smirked.

"My, my, Miss Kabra, aren't you a grump today?" Sinead taunted. I merely glared at her, too bored to do anything else. Sinead sighed. "Come on, Natalie! I'm only in London for a few more days, you MAY not consider me as a friend, but won't you PLEASE come to the fair with me? You've obviously got nothing to do." Sinead begged, rolling her eyes at the end.

"No, I won't g-" I began, but Sinead cut me off oh-so-rudely.

"Who knows, maybe even Jonah will be there… since he IS in London for his tour…" Sinead murmured loud enough for me to hear. I perked up, but reformed in my straight posture.

"Fine. But only 'cause I have nothing to do with my weekend." I sneered. Sinead grinned but I waved off the matter and went to get dressed.

"Cheer up! The fair is amazing at night!" Sinead exclaimed. I sighed. Americans and their peppy attitudes. I'll never understand them.

"As you Americans say; whatever." I mused. Sinead let out an aggravated breath, and then laughed softly. I stared at her.

"What is it?" I asked her. Sinead shook her head.

"The only reason you came to the fair - and don't argue with me - is because you wanted to see Jonah. I know you. You have an easy to read poker face, Nat.

"You've liked Jonah since that Cahill meeting at Grace's mansion. Ever since he said 'Hey,'! You two have a lot in common. You're both two spoilt brats." Sinead finished. I glared at her.

"So why were you giggling?" I asked.

"Because Jonah is right over there being a helpless case is his." Sinead answered, pointing at a fifteen year old sauntering up towards us.

_Emotion is weakness, emotion is weakness, emotion is weakness_... I repeated in my mind. Emotion was truly weakness and I did not dare to show any of my happiness.

"Yo cousins! Can you believe n'one knows of da Wizard in London?" Jonah exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Jonah, nobody knows, not even us!" I proclaimed sarcastically. Jonah grunted. Sinead looked between Jonah and I.

"I think I'll go on the ferris wheel- OH LOOK THERE'S KAYLA! Byebye guys!" Sinead frantically claimed while running towards the wheel. I tried to protest for her not to leave us together, but she was too far away to here me.

"So Nat? Want to go 'round the fair tog'ther?" Jonah asked. I grimaced, and then sighed. Better than being alone… what would Lilya say? I don't want to know.

"Sure…" I muttered. Jonah grinned. We just… walked. No screaming fans for Jonah, it was as if we were two normal people just enjoying each other's company. But we both knew we were far from normal.

We stopped in front of a candy floss stall. I scowled.

"Jonaaaaah. I don't like candy floss!" I whined. Jonah gawked at me as if I was crazy. "What? I just said I don't like candy floss."

"What's candy floss?" Jonah asked.

"Cotton Candy as you Americans say."

"Oh. But have you ever even tasted it? It's pretty awesome." Jonah replied. I shifted a bit.

"No... but do you really expect me to eat that... junk?" I asked. He nodded.

"A first time for anything, right, Nat?" He answered. And he actually sounded serious. I then noticed something. He wasn't using his pathetic slang. I smiled slightly.

"I guess so…" I hesitantly answered. Jonah nodded and ordered two sticks of candy floss. He handed me what I think of candy floss; a sickly pink cloud of terror and toothaches. He gestured me to eat it. I did.

And it melted in my mouth.

"I-it's so sweet…" I exclaimed. I took another bite. I don't think anything would have been sweeter than this. Of course, it's just inflated sugar.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until my whole stick was finished. I almost felt bad for it to be all gone. Almost. I turned around to see Jonah grinning widely.

"I told you!" He exclaimed. I stuck out my tongue and threw out my stick. I turned around to see Jonah smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something, Jonah." I countered. Jonah put his hands up in an act of surrendering.

"Okay! I was thinking if you wanted to go on the ferris wheel with me!" Jonah answered. I stared at him, emotionless.

"Sure." I said. Just as simple as that.

We walked towards the ferris wheel to see Sinead walking with our cousin, Kayla Cahill. So Sinead wasn't lying about seeing Kayla.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Jonah asked.

"Ahhh… family business you may say." Kayla explained while winking. Then she smiled. "I see you two have gotten a liking to each other." Kayla said as she gestured towards our hands.

Wait- hands?

I looked down to see Jonah was holding my hand. I shrieked and retracted my hand. Jonah's façade faltered for a minute, betraying- sadness? But it quickly went back to his cocky manner.

"I guess so, dawg." Jonah bluntly stated. I groaned as I was dragged to the wheel. I gasped when we were at the top.

"The view is amazing. Even more amazing than the view from my balcony!" I exclaimed. Jonah nodded in awe.

"In America, we don't see the stars 'cause of the pollution." Jonah said sadly. I had a splurge of sympathy shock me. That's quite odd.

"Oh." Oh. That's all I could say? If mother was here, she would have given '_The Lecture of Image'_.

But she isn't here. She's somewhere else rearranging her face. I guess that's what you have to risk to be beautiful when you're forty.

"You know, I had a good time." I said, surprising both me and Jonah.

"Really? I guess it's because you were with me." Jonah teased. I laughed; something I haven't done since I was young. I always wondered why I haven't. "You should laugh more, it bring the better side of you."

"Oh really? I always thought both sides of me were good enough." I mocked. He smiled. I smiled back, but frowned. This would have ruined my reputation. 'Course with Sinead, a bit of bribing would keep her shut, but I wasn't sure of Kayla. I would have to think of that later.

"Nat?" Jonah asked.

"I hate you, Jonah Wizard." I said, but I was smiling during the whole thing. Jonah gave me an odd lock, but finally got the message.

"I hate you too, Natalie Kabra." He answered as he grabbed onto my hand.

I was wrong before. Candy floss may be sweet, but not as sweet as _Jonah Wizard._

* * *

><p><strong>I WARNED YOU. :U OH, for those who are wondering, Kayla is my OC, Lilya is a character on the 39 Clues but isn't mentioned in the books, and Sophia is just a character I created in a second.<strong>

**Review. Or die. xD**


End file.
